liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 26: The Voiceless
The party watches as Rina Mayer and her companions steal goods from a wagon. When spotted by a guard, she leads them into a network of underground tunnels, eventually leading them to the Voiceless' home base: a cavern beneath the city. The group meets Dixon, the tiefling leader of the Voiceless, and makes a deal: if they help him free the Voiceless arrested by Luciana the previous day, the party will be permitted to use the Voiceless' network of tunnels to remain hidden during their stay in the city. While waiting to plan the prison break with Dixon, a human female named Haven tells them of Luciana and Frederick's past as urchins. One day, she tells Kika, city guards discovered the ring of urchins - who would frequently thieve, aided by Frederick's magical abilities - and Frederick and Luciana left with them, to reappear years later as Enforcers. This enrages Kika, whose desire for revenge on Luciana increases. The group then rejoins Dixon and plans the prison break; they also decide to attempt to ambush Luciana and Frederick if the pair turns up to investigate, planning to capture one or both as both leverage and a witness for what they may discover beyond the Barrier. Haven and Dixon agree to help them take down Luciana and Frederick. The party goes shopping before their mission. Ridley gets a +2 upgrade to his armor, Kika obtains Bracers of Archery and a Bag of Holding, and Ridley buys a spellbook, having to write a check to pay for everything. The group meets Dixon, Haven, and Rina for the prison break. Ridley disguises himself as a guard, as does Fan, the two of them escorting Milla as a "prisoner." Kika takes a Potion of Invisibility and follows. The guard checking arrivals against a list at the gate is not convinced, and Fan goes to "get documents" required to enter. Haven writes a letter - a little more threatening than official - and the guard remains skeptical until Fan emphasises the "danger" their prisoner poses to the public. Ridley shows him Destiny and accidentally fires it, alarming him enough that he finally allows them entry, if only to get the weapon away from him. Kika steals keys to the gate from one of the guards. Entering the prison yard, Kika heads to a pre-arranged meeting location for the Voiceless, and instructs them to make their way to the front gate, which they do. Ridley, Fan and Milla attempt to stall until the group arrives. Kika struggles to open the gates again, unable to see the keys, now invisible in her possession. When the Voiceless arrive, Ridley causes a distraction, using Fireball to blast a hole in the prison wall. Kika opens the gates and casts Darkness to obscure the party and the Voiceless from view as they make their escape. They successfully flee, and re-enter the Voiceless' tunnels. The group discusses their next move and agrees to set an ambush for Luciana and Frederick the following day. Haven, Dixon and Rina agree to provide backup. Category:Episodes